Mistletoe Misfits
by FireDemonOfShadows
Summary: It's Christmas time at Merlin's and the Kingdom Hearts gang is back together again! Yuffie's got a plan to spread the cheer to Leon and Cloud, but are they gonna fall for it? Find out! LC, RS, YK. Merry Christmas!


AN: Wow… I've never done a one-shot before. At least, not one this short. Usually my one-shots escalate into multiple chapter stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II.

I thought something Christmas-y would be nice, so I wrote this during math class. Enjoy.

* * *

_Mistletoe Misfits_

"This is gonna be so great!"

Sora smiled at the bouncing black-haired girl, but wasn't sure her plan was going to work. It was a week before Christmas and he, along with Riku and Kairi, had decided to come back to Radiant Garden for the holidays. He and Kairi were on winter break and would be graduating in May, whereas Riku had been off at Destiny University for the last couple months. It was winter break for him too, but the students at the university viewed it more as a time to crash after frying their brains during semesters. Sora was glad that they could all get together again. Riku had been sorely missed.

"Yuffie…" Riku said almost nervously, peering through the curtains to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "They'll kill us! Don't you understand that Leon is still pining for Rinoa and that Cloud is just asexual?!"

Sora shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"He, uh… He isn't asexual, Riku."

Riku, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Kairi, and even Merlin blinked dumbly.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed shrilly, forming a circle around the poor boy.

"Does that mean, you and him…?" Riku sounded dismayed.

"Whoa! You're not a virgin, then?" Yuffie teased and tackled him.

"My goodness!" Aerith was shocked.

"Holy shit!" Cid cussed colorfully, as usual.

"Heh, little Sora's all grown up!" Kairi giggled at him.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two share a room…" And Merlin shook his head.

"STOP IT!" Sora cried in frustration, effectively stunning them into silence. "I didn't have sex with him! And as for my virginity…"

Kairi whistled innocently as he pointed at her.

"_She _went all lesbian on me and I haven't thought of anyone that way since! The only reason I know that Cloud is…sexually active…is because I caught him with Tifa in our room. I came home early, and… Needless to say, I was scarred for life."

Aerith sighed forlornly, but everyone else started to snicker. They could just imagine Sora's expression…

"Scarred for life, huh?" Riku mused, his voice normal now, as he ruffled Sora's hair. "You're way too naïve!"

"What scarred you for life?" a gruff voice asked from the doorway and they all froze. Leon was home.

"Um, you see… I, um…"

"Whatever," Leon grunted dismissively, shrugging off and putting away his black jacket. "Where's Cloud?"

Several people in the room bit their tongues. Yuffie smirked at Sora, who promptly blushed.

"He's training at the bailey," Riku replied nonchalantly, subtly peeking out the window over the tall brunet's shoulder.

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"I just came from the bailey."

Riku winced at his mistake, silently cursing himself. Leon was _always _at the bailey!

"No, I meant the crystal fissure!"

Sora suppressed a groan at his friend's stupidity.

"Cloud hates it there," the Gunblade wielder said flatly, growing suspicious. "What did you do to him?"

"Why do you assume we did anything, Squally?" Yuffie came to Riku's rescue, sauntering over to Leon. "…HUG!"

Leon's eyes widened as he was tackled by the girl, and he stumbled backward into the door. Or he would have if it hadn't just been opened by a certain blond.

"What's…" Cloud murmured quietly, wrapping his arms around Leon to stop his descent to the floor. "…going on here?"

There were large grins plastered on the faces of their friends and something clicked in Leon's mind.

"MISTLETOE!" they yelled gleefully, bursting into peels of laughter.

_Thump._

"Ow…" Leon grumbled, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "You didn't have to drop me, Clo-"

But he was suddenly jerked to his feet, lips pressed firmly to his. His storm gray eyes closed on instinct and an intoxicating sensation surged through his blood. This was what they'd been planning, huh? Well… Why not make it worth it? Leon reached for Cloud's shoulders, slamming the younger man against the door frame.

"Payback for dropping me," he explained simply with Cloud pulled away to glare at him. "And come back here."

Yuffie and Kairi did a victory jig while Leon and Cloud proceeded to shamelessly make out. Sora tilted his head to the side curiously. They seemed awfully comfortable with each other for this to be their first kiss. Riku exchanged incredulous glances with him. They'd been tricked!

"Now that _that's _over," Cloud said with amusement, a small smile gracing his lips for the first time in months. "Why don't Sora, Riku, Yuffie, and Kairi look up?"

"Ah, no…" Sora moaned dreadfully, burying his face in Riku's shoulder. "There's mistletoe above us, isn't there?"

Kairi turned bright red when Yuffie pounced on her with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Yes, Sora."

Leon and Cloud watched as the embarrassing events played out and by late evening, there were three couples stretched in front of the fire while Merlin told them stories of flying reindeer and toy-making elves. Snow-laden clothes set upon the hearth and fresh hot chocolate warmed their fingers. Leon, who had made a point to be serious and unshakable, let loose a deep laugh that momentarily struck the group speechless. It was childish. It was totally undignified. And it was everything he had hoped for this Christmas.

_The End_

_

* * *

That was… Really weird. But I'm glad I wrote it. Happy Holidays, everybody!_


End file.
